Loose Ends/Trivia
Trivia Approach *It is possible to kill Archer and Toad, the snipers, by carefully planting a Claymore next to them and shooting it. The player can also kill them by cooking a frag grenade, throwing it, and making one of them pick it up. If cooked long enough, the grenade will explode in his hand or just after throwing, killing them. Later on in the level, Archer talks to Ghost about not seeing Makarov. If the player runs back to Archer and Toad's position they are still dead. *If Archer or Toad's M14 EBR is picked up, it will only have about 20 rounds despite they are able to give sniper support throughout the level. * The mines used at the beginning of the level are bounding land mines, or as they're more commonly known "bouncing betties", designed to jump 3-4 feet in the air so as to increase anti-personnel lethality over a larger area. *If the player shoots while in "shell-shocked" status due to the landmines, the weapon's fire rate seems to double. This is easily seen if using the ACR. *The Ghillie snipers carry Silenced USP .45s. *There are more mines than just the ones used in the ambush; some are along the driveway of the house and detonate if the player attempts to exit the level through the driveway gate. *If the player runs down the driveway when the two bulletproof jeeps appear, it is possible to notice a wrecked jeep blocking the driveway before the two jeeps are destroyed. *In the ambush there are soldiers firing RPGs from atop a ridge to the left. However these soldiers are dressed in Urban camo as seen in the Rangers campaign. *When Archer and Toad fire the Javelins the smoke trails are from a different spot than their starting spot. *When rushing ahead, it is possible to see two wrecked jeeps with one lying on top of the other at the house. *Oddly, Ghost calls the jeeps "trucks" despite being British, which is odd as in British English "trucks" are "lorries". This could be to not confuse American players. *When the player approaches the part where landmines pop up, try staying close to Ozone, and when the landmines pop up and the player is close to Ozone, he will not go prone nor be affected by the Landmine. Breaching * There are two inflatable rubber sex dolls spread around the level, one underneath the staircase in the main room where the player places the DSM, and another in a compromising position in a bathtub upstairs. * In the upstairs bathroom, (not the sex doll one but the one at the top of the stairs) there is a teddy bear stabbed into the wall with a Tactical Knife. * On one of the lower shelves in the kitchen there are two packages labeled "Real Cherry Pie". These packages will make metal clanging sounds when shot. * In one of the upstairs rooms of the house is a poster of a Russian woman wielding a Thompson submachine gun. This is the same poster found in "All Ghillied Up" and the multiplayer maps: Derail and Vacant. It is also out of the map in "Hidden." * The basement weapon rack has 3 throwing knives in it forming a triangle. * Throughout the level the player will see numerous Sentry Guns lying around. However, none of them are fully assembled, so they cannot be used against the Ultranationalist counterstrike. * There is a scale in the upstairs bathroom that reads 1lb. * When Scarecrow says "Frag out" when the player and he is clearing the basement, he actually throws a flashbang. *The plans for the airport attack in "No Russian" can be found in the living room, including a blueprint of the airport and a readable newspaper report on the massacre. *Many newspaper clippings can be seen around the main floor, revealing that Makarov was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. It also confirms that Russia's Ultranationalist party leader became the president and that Makarov held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and Soap) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. They can be read from a close distance, better when scoped. *There are several UAV/Air Support laptops throughout the safehouse, the keyboards of which are written in Cyrillic. *This is only one of two levels in the single-player campaign (the other one being "Of Their Own Accord") where the Barrett M82 can be found and used. It is found in one of the rooms of the basement. *Inside the armory there is a poster for cigarettes with a picture of Stalin on the box. *At the corner of the house, left of the main entrance, there's evidence of what appears to be two executions; there are two bullet holes in the wall with blood stains and a trail of blood leading to and over the patio fence. There is also a pool of blood on the ground floor where the trail leads to. *If the player looks at the blue refrigerator in the kitchen, they can see multiple frying pans floating in mid air on top of it. *There is a fence near the extraction zone towards the beginning of the level. .]] *There are C4s on the kitchen table, although they won't explode when shot. *If you breach the basement last then it might be possible that a voice will say Scarecrow, enemy 12 o'clock. And Scarecrow will kill him this might be Roach's voice because they both are the only ones in the basement from 141. Download and defense * When starting to download the files, Shepherd informs you that his ETA is five minutes. He doesn't arrive until you finish downloading all the files AND get to the extraction point, which takes more than five minutes. * If you run out of claymores, the ammo cache in the basement does not replenish them, as with "Wolverines!". * This level appears to have the most flashbangs thrown at you from enemy forces as they try to breach the house while you and Ghost defend it. * Rarely, on Veteran difficulty, Ghost can be seen using an AK-47 while defending the DSM. It's possible this is the same one that Roach uses at the end of the level. *You can crawl into the fireplace behind the table where you download the files. *It is possible that on Recuit difficulty, if the the player stays and guards the basement, shots will no longer be heard and the enemies will disappear. They will return when the player leaves the basement. *The strategies the Ultranationalists use to attack the safehouse are different every time (i.e. one playthrough they might first attack from the boathouse, another playthrough from the field). *Rarely, an Intervention shot can be heard and Archer says "Target down.", "That's one down.", "Dropped him." or " Got him." This is impossible because Archer and Toad are seen with M14 EBRs at the beginning of the level, This is because M14 EBR does not make an audible sound when fired. *There are a total of 5 waves of enemy, attacking the house at random order. They are: 1. A group of ground troops coming from the direction of your extraction point. When Archer tell you they are popping smoke, this group will be attacking. 2. Another group of ground troops coming from the similar direction. Archer will recommend you to switch to scoped weapons when they attack. Ozone will bravely stand outside of the corner of the house, in the open, to try to defend off these two waves attackers. 3. Two Mi-8 "Hip"s, one dropping troops at the front of the house, the other one dropping on the right side of the house. Archer will tell you these helicopters will be in bound in 15 seconds when they attack. 4. Three little birds dropping troops on left side of the house, on grass near the road where the escaping trucks in the beginning of the level are using. 5. One Mi-8 "Hip", and one little bird dropping behind the house, near the fish house. *Except for the one indestructible little bird, all other six helicopters can by shot down with RPGs or grenade launchers. Because the little birds actually have to land to drop troops, it is actually possible to destroy them with 4-5 claymores pre-planted in their landing area. *Destroying all six helicopters before they drop their troops will greatly increase the download speed, which shows that the download pace is really directly determined by the pace of the level. *The rarest weapon in the game can be found in this level as it is only found by being dropped with an enemy only in this level. The FAMAS with Holographic sight and woodland camo can be found by dropping from an enemy in the Basement. *If you stray to far from the warehouse Ghost will say the DSM will be destroyed and the connection will break up. But, the screen still shows how much the DSM has already downloaded and will keep on increasing in numbers even though Ghost said it was destroyed. *Also, including the said above after Ghost said it was destroyed sometimes if you get there fast enough Ghost would say another perfectly without losing connection Exfiltration *The 6/4/10 update makes the the Little Bird able to be shot down by launcher and it will dramatically light on fire and spin out. This was most likely done for dramatic effects only. * Shepherd's Shadow Company soldiers can be heard shouting "Go, go, go" and "Coming in hot." The audio is the same as that used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's "Charlie Don't Surf". *When Roach is hit by the explosion near the end and when Ghost is dragging Roach to the Pave Low, he will wake up with an AK-47 Grenadier fully loaded, along with ten grenades. These are probably given to him by Ghost, as Roach's were most likely damaged as a result of the explosion. *Roach will not die when Ghost is dragging him no matter how much he is hit. *Using a PC cheat, you can see Ghost carrying Roach's headless body when he is about to board the helicopter. * When Shepherd shoots Roach, the .44 Magnum makes the gunshot noise similar to the sound of the Desert Eagle, but makes the sound of an Intervention shot when he shoots Ghost. This is most likely because he presses the Magnum into Roach, muffling the sound. * Radio chatter after the betrayal suggests that Archer and Toad (the overwatching snipers) were discovered by Shadow Company using thermal detectors ("Gold Eagle on the ground, we've got snipers on thermal"), but it is unconfirmed, as they could be Ultranationalist snipers but most likely them * In the above comment, it is most likely the snipers that fire at you in the ambush as you can see them using ghillie suits and WA2000s. * Shepherd appears to have two Magnums, because when he shoots Roach and Ghost, you can clearly see that he also has one in his holster. This is because when NPCs draw their pistols their character model doesn't update to show that they have their pistol drawn, instead they are holding a pistol and have one in their holster. * When they toss Ghost's body next to Roach's, the player can carefully see his eyes are white as if they're rolled back into his skull, possibly due to the impact of the point-blank shot by Shepherd's magnum. *When the Shadow Company soldier dumps the gasoline on Roach, Captain Price shouting through your comms system: "Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap! Hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!--" can be heard. *When watching the clip, it appears only Roach is burned, Ghost appears to be just left there. However, since both men were thrown into the same puddle of gasoline, it is possible that Ghost was burned as well, either way, the fact that Ghost doesn't appear to even move around while being thrown indicates he has died. *When Ghost is dumped into the pit along with Roach, you can see that his chest and stomach are covered in blood. This is impossible, because Shepherd was seen clearly shooting Ghost in the head after killing Roach. General *Because Ghost and Roach discovered the intel inside of Makarov's safe house that implicated Shepherd and Makarov, it makes them the "loose ends" to which the mission title refers. This is why Shepherd eliminates them. Though it is strange that Shepherd didn't inquire about whether they had actually looked at the intel, for if they hadn't he could have just kept them in the dark and spared them. Perhaps he was afraid that Soap and Price whom had also found similar intel, and had been ambushed by Shadow Company, would contact them sooner or later (ironically, just as Roach and Ghost are being executed Price contacts them) and wanted to preemptively remove any possible threats. *This level takes a few cues from Call of Duty 4's Heat, in that the player must hold back waves of enemies from a safehouse and then make a final push downhill straight through advancing enemy forces to an awaiting extraction team of Americans. *If you restart the level there is a possibility of the entire level being in slow motion, similar to the one you experience while evading the land mines. Your character, NPCs and enemies will all run and shoot in slow motion, however their voices will all sound normal. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *If you manage to save either Ozone or Scarecrow they will follow you and Ghost toward the extraction point. However, after some point they will slow down, and if you watch them as you leave, they will be overwhelmed by the enemy and get killed. *In this level you can find nearly every weapon in the game apart from the MG4, M1911 and the W1200. You can even use a portable Barrett .50 Cal, unlike in any other mission. (You can use a non-portable version in "Of Their Own Accord".) *On Recruit, it is possible to save one or two Task Force 141 troops, but it is extremely difficult. If you managed to save both Ozone and Scarecrow (by staying with either one who was staying behind at the lawn to cover the three others inc. the player to get to the LZ until all enemies are eliminated), either one of them (usually Scarecrow) will be shot by an invisible sniper (similar to Meat and Royce in Takedown) while the other gets killed by a mortar. *In the safehouse living room, there is a table in the back left corner with newspapers titled "The Infinity Ward Times". *The multiplayer map "Estate" (with some modifications) and Special Ops mission "Estate Takedown" are based on this level. *The moment when Roach is shot by Shepherd, Ghost screams "No!" in the exact manner as Gaz screamed when Viktor Zakhaev commits suicide. *This is the 2nd of two levels that Shepherd's rank is abbreviated, the first time in S.S.D.D. *When Roach is dying, unlike Sgt. Paul Jackson and PFC Joseph Allen, the screen turns black instead of turning white like the two above. *This is the only time in the campaign that Red Smoke is used. Ghost will use it as you are knocked out near Shepherd's Pave Low. Ghost will say "I've popped Red Smoke in the treeline." This is followed by him desperately trying to keep Roach from passing out again. Category:Trivia